1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a package consisting of a container formed of a casing being closed on one end and of a closure plug, said plug comprising a part embracing the open edge of the casing like a cap and having connected thereto a guarantee ring via tear webs and said casing comprising an annular bead having an outer diameter exceeding the inner diameter of the guarantee ring, noting that, when closing the container, the guarantee ring is pressed over the annular bead and is thereby elastically expanded. Such a guarantee ring has the advantage that, on opening the package, the tear webs, connecting the guarantee ring with the closure plug, are broken or torn and any unauthorized opening of the closure plug becomes visible, so that this guarantee ring gives a guarantee for an unadulterated content of the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known packages of this type, the guarantee ring provides the hold of the closure plug on the casing, so that, if the package has been opened for the first time and the webs connecting the guarantee ring with the plug have been torn, the plug is unreliably seated on the casing and does not provide a reliable closure for the casing. On account of the guarantee ring being connected with the closure plug only via the tear webs and thus not being tightly connected with the closure plug, a tight seat of the closure plug is not made sure in known packages of this type even prior to the first opening operation of the package.